


When You Wake Up

by crystalkei



Series: Never Have I Ever ficlets [5]
Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalkei/pseuds/crystalkei
Summary: Devi wakes up in the hospital not really sure what just happened. Paxton is holding her hand.Soft sentence starters on tumblr:"This is where we first met, isn't it?"
Relationships: Paxton Hall-Yoshida/Devi Vishwakumar
Series: Never Have I Ever ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910710
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	When You Wake Up

Devi’s throat was dry and her mouth had that cottony feeling. She opened her eyes and shut them immediately because the lights were too bright. She tried to lift her hand but someone was running fingers down it. Over and over again, just delicately brushing her hand. Opening one eye just a little, she saw Paxton, perched awkwardly on the side of the bed, phone in one hand, scrolling, the other hand on hers, running his fingers over her skin rhythmically. 

"This is where we first met, isn't it?" she croaked out, her voice almost unrecognizable. Paxton turned, a slow smile spreading across his face. 

“No, you asked me to fuck you outside the pool building at Sherman Oaks High,” Paxton corrected her. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. “The anestesia is making it fuzzy. Doctor said it’s gonna take another hour or so to really wear off.” 

“You look like shit,” she said, noticing the dark circles under his eyes and the stubble on his face.

He laughed, softly. “Love you, too.” 

“What happened?” There was an IV in her other hand and there was a dull pounding in her head. 

“They evicted your gallbladder. You remember the puking or should I go back before the moment you hurled all over the nurses station?” 

“No.” Devi shook her head in disbelief. “I did that?”

“Your gallbladder was enlarged to the point that the surgeon said he’d never seen one look like that and he wants you to sign a waiver so they can send it for medical research. Basically, you’re exceptional. I always knew you were.” Paxton looked at his phone and then back at her. “Your mom is grilling the guy. He took forever which is why I look like shit. It was supposed to take two hours but it took six.”

Just as Devi was about to ask about water, a nurse came over.   
  
“We’re gonna move your wife to a recovery room, now, sir,” the nurse explained, before she looked up and noticed Devi was awake. “You’re gonna feel real funny for a while, honey. Don’t worry, that’ll wear off. You know where you are?”

“I better not be at fucking St. Joseph’s because their recovery rooms don’t even have cable,” Devi said and Paxton scrunched his face up embarrassed but he couldn’t help but laugh.

“The anesthesia is taking its time. When she woke up she thought she was back in high school. Sorry about that, usually she has more tact than to insult the place that just cut her open, but you know how doctors are, right, terrible patients,” he said, sweet talking the nurse. 

Devi pouted. “Are you flirting with the nurse?” 

The nurse laughed, directing some techs to move the bed. Paxton stood up and let them put the sides up on the bed.   
  
“Devi, that nurse is older than my grandpa so yes, I was flirting with her because you just insulted her place of employment,” he said, walking behind the bed as they shuffled her down the hall into an actual room. 

“She’s not hurting my feelings,” the nurse said. “I just work here.” 

“And why did it take four extra hours? That tells me you’re not competent!” Devi heard her mother shouting down the hallway. “I’ve already called the Chief of Surgery and I’ll be calling him again!” 

Paxton cringed again as they adjusted Devi’s bed and got her hooked up to the right monitors and a new IV bag. 

“Like I said, your mom is pretty pissed.” The nurse handed him a cup with a straw and he held it up so Devi could take a sip. The water felt cool and she felt a little more settled now.   
  
The nurse gestured to the chair in the room but Paxton shook his head and sat on the bed, next to Devi, like he’d been when she woke up. Devi caught the glint of his wedding band and was confused. 

“You’re married?” she asked, feeling her eyes water. What was he doing sitting by her bed and offering her water if he was married? 

“To you, Devi, that happened just before you started puking,” he explained. He looked at the nurse and she nodded. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out her rings and put them on her finger. “Hope this traumatic experience didn’t wipe out that memory totally.”

Devi wiggled her fingers and looked at the rings, a flash of her wedding dress coming back to her. 

“We got married the day before the anniversary of my dad’s death so I wouldn’t dread the day anymore,” Devi said. “That means...today is the anniversary.”

Paxton squeezed her hand and nodded. 

“That’s why my mom is yelling.” It was starting to make sense. “She thought I was gonna die.”

“We were both pretty terrified.” 

“I’m sorry,” Devi said, wishing she had the energy to sit up and hug him. 

“Yeah, you should apologize for that since you had total control over an organ inside your body,” he said, sarcastically, leaning in again to kiss her forehead. 

“Oh my god, we’re supposed to be on a plane to Tokyo right now!” She grabbed Paxton’s arm and he put a hand over hers.

“My parents handled it. They moved all our travel reservations. We’ll go in two weeks. It’s fine,” he said, offering her more water. She took the cup herself this time, but kept a hand on Paxton’s arm. “I’m much more concerned with you being healthy.” 

The nurse left and Devi could still hear her mom shouting at someone in the hall but she was feeling sleepy again. 

“Can I go to sleep? Or should I stay awake?” she asked Paxton, unsure of what she should be doing. If she could read her own chart she’d know but her eyelids were heavy. 

“Yeah, you can go to sleep,” he said, brushing some stray hair off her forehead.   
  
“You’ll be here when I wake up though, right?” she asked, opening her eyes long enough to see him nod.   
  
“Why do you think your mom is yelling at people? I told her that was her job, I’m not letting you out of my sight.”   
  
Devi sighed, and felt his fingers back on her hand again.

“Good plan.”


End file.
